Vampire England X Reader: Vampire Romance
by Whaii
Summary: A series where the pairing is you and England as the vampire. You are a student at Hetalia Gakuen, Inspired by Vampire Knight and this is my first fanfiction so... It might suck!
1. Chapter 1

You transferred at Hetalia Gakuen with your brother, You were submitted in Class 2-1. In your class, there were lots of unfamiliar faces, they stared at you strangely.

"So, can you introduce yourself?" Ludwig-sensei, His full name is Ludwig Beilschimdt a German, some rumors said that he was a hunter.

"Im _ _" you introduced yourself

"Sit next to Arthur Kirkland there" Professor Ludwig said, pointing his finger at the boy with a messy blond hair and emerald green eyes and He's good-looking too! you walked forward and sat beside him at the middle left.

"Hello there, I'm _" you lend your hand to him but he totally ignored you.

'What a guy! he's rude!' you thought to yourself. A girl patted your shoulder, she has a long, light brown hair and green eyes

"He don't pay attention to the newcomers but, he's a good person" the girl reassured you

"By the way, Im Elizabeta Héderváry, nice to meet you _!" she gave you a friendly hug. A certain blonde approach to you he has a short blond hair with an ahoge, blue eyes and a glasses

"Im Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" giving you a shakehand

"Hey! the class will start! continue that later!" Ludwig-sensei shouted from the front

Class finally ended. You decided to go for a stroll trying to join a club, you caught your eye on the Literature Club you opened the door, there are no people there, there's a paper stuck to the bulletin board it says: "Requirements: A self-written story"

_'But i don't have that!' _

On the next door, there is Aikido Club, you wanted to learn that since you were 1st grade trying to kick your brother's arse off!

You decided to take a peek at the window, there are people but too many boys.

You looked for a several clubs but nothing suits your taste. You saw Elizabeth entered a clubroom.

"Hey Elizabeth!" you shouted

"Oh _, what's up?" she asked

"I see, you're in the Swordsmanship Club huh?" you said

"Yep! Oh _, want to join?" she asked "but i never study swordsmanship..." you replied

"Don't worry, we'll teach ya!" she said patting your shoulder

**~Inside the Clubroom~**

"Hey Prez! we have a guest!" Elizabeth kicked the door open

"My... a guest, that's rare" he approached to you

"I'm Kiku honda, the club president... let me see... you want to join?" He said, smiling at you

"I never learn how to handle swords"

"Don't worry, we'll teach you" he said

_'Wow they said the same thing~' _ you said mentally

"O-okay! I'll look forward to it!" you replied nervously

"Let me introduce the Club Members, that is Wang Yao, Taiwan, Belgium,Gilbert Beilschimdt and of course, Elizabeth-san and the boy there is Arthur Kirkland"

_'Kirkland is here?' _

"Everyone, this is _ from Class 2-1"

"Please take care of me, Senpais!" you said, loud enough to be heard

Kiku looked at his watch

"Guys it's already the school's curfew, you can go home now" he said i'Oh man!'/i you sighed

"Shall we go home now _?" Elizabeth proposed

**~Outside of the clubroom~**

You and Elizabeth are walking on the hallway then, a strange looking man approached to the two of you.

"Elizabeth~!" the man glomped at Elizabeth

Stop it, Father!" she cried, pushing the man

"By the way _, this is the Chairman, Francis Bonnefoy"

"I see, you're_ right?"

"Y-yes!" you replied _'Man, he looks perverted'_

"Oh _ it's already 7:00M, want to go to eat?" he asked

"Is that okay? I'm probably disturbing..."

"it's okay!" Elizabeth said as she poked your cheek

The three of you headed to a dorm, Well... let's say the Chairman's office, you entered the dorm then Elizabeth led you to the dining room then, you saw an albino with a yellow bird on his headand reading (probably studying?) and looked at you.

"Gil! don't look at her like that!" Elizabeth said, elbowing his gut

"_ this is Gil, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Gil this is _ from our class" she said

_'He's in our class? i didn't see him'_ you thought

"_ will eat here got that young man?"

"Do whatever you want" he said sitting on the dining chair

Francis cooked a French food for us, it's so delicious you full yourself up! when You looked at the window It's so dark!

"So.. Elizabeth,Gilbert, and Francis, I should get going, Thanks for the food" you said, smiling at them

"_ shall we-"

"N-no! it's okay, im going to be fine!" you cutted her

"Are you sure? There's probably bad guys there... you see.." she muttered, worrying about you

"Yep! i'll be fine! thanks for worrying Elizabeth-san!" you said holding her hand

"So, see you tomorrow Elizabeth!" you smiled as you bid them a goodbye.

You headed outside, to be honest, you're scared, you didn't want them do too much for you, Just feeding you is already enough.

You heard strange sounds, of course, that chilled you down to your spine. you ran and ran but you tripped and got incised from a very sharp veins, you tried to stop the bleeding but it doesn't work the bleeding is too strong. You heard that strange sound again, Then, a figure of human in shadows formed. It's eyes were glowing red

"Who are you!" you asked. The moon lit it a bit.

"K-Kirkland!" you exclaimed

"Don't scare me like that!" you added, He lend you a hand to stand up then, he pulled you closer to him. He looked at your neck and licked his lips, his eyes were full of lust

"W-what is it?" you nervously asked. He suddenly pushed you on a tree, Of course it hurted you.

"Owww!" you growled

He started to lick the right side of your neck. You tried to push him but you failed. You saw a pair of sharp teeth coming out from his mouth

"H-Hey! what are you do-" a pair of FANGS bite you,

He pushed you on the grass floor and continued the "blood-sucking"

_'H-He's a VAMPIRE!'_


	2. Chapter 2

'He's a VAMPIRE... a beast who take the form of humans...' those words echoed on your head. He stopped drinking blood on the right-side of your neck then, he spoked

"Can i drink on the left si-" you suddenly heard a gunshot

"I was aiming at your head, be thankful, I missed" a man stepping forward 'Professor Ludwig!' your eyes widened but you felt so relieved.

"Have you lost your senses, vampire!" Ludwig growled

"No I'm not" Arthur said, his eyes turn to normal emerald green. "I was just having a taste" he said licking his lips covered with blood. Ludwig fired again, he missed it (Well, he do that on purpose, trying to scare him a bit)

"Next Time, i'll shoot it on your head for sure" he said with a irritated voice. After that Kiku and Chairman Francis came.

"Are you okay _-san?" Kiku asked you, but you didn't respond, tears coming out in your eyes, SHOCKED. then, Elizabeth came too, running towards you.

"F-Father! what the heck happened!" Elizabeth worriedly asked.

"You see... Elizabeth... It happened..." the chairman replied

"What! who's the vict-" she looked at you, she saw bloods falling to the ground, coming out from your neck.

She took something from her thigh. It's a strange-looking spear but no sharpy ends, it's just a long steel-rod.

She attacked him but stopped by Francis

"Father! Let go!, Let me kill him!" she cried struggling away from Francis

"Elizabeth... draw the Artemis[1]... please..."

"But father!"

"Just take _ to the dorm..." Francis ordered, Elizabeth simply followed

"Let's go _..."

"Next time he do that... I'll not let it pass even it means to kill him!" she added then leave

"Arthur.. what did the hell happened to you!" Kiku yelled at him

"I wonder why?" he said with a smirk on his face

"You bitch!" Ludwig said as he grabbed Arthur's collar

"Arthur return to your dorm... Now!" Francis said, then Arthur left

~On the Infirmary~ Elizabeth treated your wounds. "The bite is too deep even the injury on your feet, you should skip class tomorrow _"

You still didn't respond due to the incident earlier, tears came out on your eyes again. "H-Hey _ does it still hurt?" she ask

"Huh? Oh... N-no" finally you spoke, judging by your voice you're still scared.

"H-hey Elizabeth? m-may ask s-something?"

"I might not answer it, but go ahead"

"Elizabeth, this is only a dream right? Arthur is not a monster right? They don't exist right!" you cried at her

"Sorry _ but, they do exist" she said sadly

"It's a lie right?" you said, pretending that you still don't believe

"I-I HATE THIS!" you yelled and ran to your room leaving Elizabeth on the infirmary.

~Arthur's POV~

I took a quick shower trying to calm myself a bit 'Just what the bloody hell is happening to me? Why her blood is so arousing...?' I asked myself

~Back to your POV~

You cried at your pillow on the whole night, then you heard a knock.

"Who's there?" you asked

"It's me, the awesome Gilbert!"

'Gil? what is he doing here at this time!'

"What are you doing here?"

"About the incident earlier... want to talk to me about it?" he asked and you opened the door

"How did you know?"

"Can i come in?"

"S-sure"

"I was there... patroling" Gilbert said

"I-see, a-are there lots of them here?" you ask

"Y-yeah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You and Gilbert talked about it like what the Artemis is, about Ludwig being a vampire hunter and even about himself being a hunter and an ex-vampire

"So_ i should take my leave" he said as he stood up from your bed.

"Y-yeah, thanks a lot Gil... err.. Beilschimdt-san"

"Just simply Gil is okay or Awesome Gil" he said smiling at you

'Well... I don't care of your awesomenes...'

"So Goodnight Beilshc- err.. Gil"

"Goodnight _" he said and leave, closing the door for you

'I didn't expect Gil to be nice like that' you thought then drifted to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, the chairman's calling you..." America said

"For what?" he asked

"Beats me?" he replied, sounds pissed

Then, Arthur headed to the Chairman's Office.

~Inside the Office~ "Why did you call me? Is it about the punishment?" Arthur asked with a furrowed eyebrows

"I didn't expect you to break the campus rule huh, mon ami?" the chairman said glaring at him then his facial expression changed

"You should apologize to her" he suggestede

"I don't think so..." he mumbled, looking away from Francis

"Apologize to her or i'll drop you out of this school?" he warned him

"I don't think that she will forgive me..." he said sadly

"Just try it, _ is a good girl, she'll probably forgive you but don't get your hopes up" the chairman said with a perverted grin on his face

"Alright..." Arthur said and then leave

~In your room~ *riiiiiiing~!* Your freaking alarm clock rung you took it 'Damn... I set it in wrong time again!' (you set it in 5:00AM) you violently threw it at the wall... good thing it didn't broke!

You got up from your bed to get ready for school

~In the school~

You're heading to your classroom when you felt It's so early, there's no other student on the hallways except for you. 'Should I left my bag at the classroom then go eat breakfast at the canteen?'

You opened the door, you saw Arthur sleeping on his desk alone. 'Why he's here so damn early in the morning!' you thought helplessly

You silently left your bag on your desk trying not to wake him up.

"Hey _, how can i make this up to you?" Arthur muttered while his head was still on the desk. You started to get scared when he spoke but it instantly gone when he said that, he sounded that he regretted what he did last night, You wanted to run but your feet won't move instead... you sat beside him and patted his back

"It's okay now... forget about it..." you said, smiling at him

"How about i take you out of town later after class?" he asked looking seriously at you while you started to blush

'Why the hell am i blushing!' you mentally slapped yourself

"You can go with Elizabeth if you want"

"Oh S-sure! i'll turn up that offer!" you cried, your smile widened

'What the heck did I just say! what if he did that to me again!'

After a while, Elizabeth entered the classroom with Gilbert

"Good morning!" you greeted the both of them

"Oh Elizabeth, good tim-"

"Tell her that I'll bring Beilschmidtt along" Arthur said as he whispered in your ear, your cheeks are now rosy red screw rosy red you're now crimson red!

"Elizabeth! I'm gonna tell ya something! let's go to the cafeteria!" You cried with a sing-a-song voice

You dragged her out of the room

"You seem happy today _?"

"Am I? Oh... Kirkland just apologized to me earlier" you happily replied

"He what!" she exclaimed with a dumbfounded look

The both of you reached the cafeteria and ordered breakfast

"So _, what is it you want to tell me?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh about that... Arthur said he'll take me out after class!" you said as you shove the spoon to your mouth

"Did you already took up that offer?"

"Yep!" she almost choked when you said that

"H-Hey _ isn't that a kinda dangerous? you see... what if he did that again?"

"You can tag along!" you added

"He said he'll bring Gil too~" you said with a teasing voice, Elizabeth blushed

"Woah~ Elizabeth? you like Gil!" you said as your eyes widened in anticipation

You two finished eating at the cafeteria, you just noticed, Elizabeth didn't say a thing after eating breakfast.

"Hey Elizabeth you're red, do you have a fever?" the curious you asked, to be honest, she's still blushing

"Anyways Elizabeth, will you come with me?"

"O-of course! I'm worried about you, I-it's not like I'm going cu'z Gil will be there!" she said then you smirked

"What's up with that face?" she said pouting

"Nothing much"

~Inside the classroom~

Mr. Beilschmidt entered the classroom then he announced something

"For today we'll do self-study"

"Elizabeth, Bruder, Kirkland and _ come with me"

The 5 of you head to the chairman's office

~Inside the Office~ "Sorry for making you come all the way here _"  
"Not a problem!" you said smiling

"Since you already know the secrets(refering to the vampires) of this school... do you want to leave this school? It's not like i want you to leave...you see, there will be more danger for you from now on" Francis asked you seriously

"I'm gonna be okay! somehow..."

"_ how about this? i'll make you an academy guardian?" "Sorry for this sudden request"

"I'll need more training sir"

"Don't worry 'bout it ma chere! I'll ask Kiku for it" he said winking at ya'

'Man... he's so perverted! I wonder why they have different attitude between him and Elizabeth?' you sighed

"So why did you call me too?" Arthur asked bluntly

"We want you to protect _ from now on, Kirkland" Ludwig answered while lighting a cigarette

"I don't mind, but don't let it know by the other bloody gits"

~2 mins. later~ After the talk Arthur is somewhat pissed.  
"Hey Arthur, you okay?" you asked pinching his cheek

"Uh... nothing.. no...I mean...I'm not" he mumbled smiling a bit

"Elizabeth and Gil will assist you at patroling tonight"  
the chairman said 'Tonight! but Arthur will take us out tonight' You and Elizabeth looked at each other, you two have the same thought

"Uhh.. Chair-err... Father can we skip tonight? you see..." she nervously spoke

"I understand, young lady but don't get late got it?"

"Thank you Father~!" Elizabeth said kissing his father's cheek ( unexpected)

(Francis' reaction: you probably already know )

~Outside the Office~ "Hey _, where are you going tonight?" Gilbert asked you

"Oh, Arthur is taking us somewhere"

"Yeah!" she said punching Gil on the gut

"What's that for!" he growled, she just smiled, embarrassed

You headed to class, It's self-study you're wondering why Mr. Ludwig didn't come back, the four of you didn't do anything but talk, laugh and annoy the other students.

-  
Class ended. "Hey _! Arthur! time to go to the club!" Elizabeth shouted waving a frying pan (Heh? why a frying pan? : he hit Prussia with it )

"We'll just get permission from Kiku!" she said giving you a big grin

~Inside of the Clubroom~ "Kiku? can we skip club activity just for today? Please~?" she pleaded with a puppy eyes

"Huh? why?" he asked, leaving the sword on the table

"That idiot said he'll take us from somewhere-or-what-ever" Gilbert said, butting in

"Sure but be careful okay?"

"You're not our mom" you stared at him then laugh

"I'm just worried, little girl" he smiled as he gently patted your head

"Thank you Kiku-senpai~" you said happily hugging your senior (good thing he didn't push you like what he did on Italy )

"See ya tomorrow guys!" Elizabeth said bidding them a goodbye

~Outside of the Clubroom~

"Meet us on the front gate okay?" Arthur reminded

"Yeah! See you later guys!" Elizabeth said pulling you to the Girl's Dorm

"you seem excited huh Elizabeth?"

"Is that so?" she giggled

~After 15 mins of preparation~

You wore a black mini-skirt the a black-thigh socks, a white t-shirt with a red sweater then your hair tied with braids perfectly matching your (h/l)(h/c) hair! You're suprisingly cute!

You and Elizabeth head to where the meeting place is. You saw Arthur wearing a red sweater too!

"Wait a sec." Gilbert said heading to somewhere then you heard an car engine started then Gilbert appeared with a convertible car

"Hop on!" he said. Gil and Elizabeth sat on the front while you and Arthur on the back with his arms on your shoulder.

"So where are we going?" you asked "You'll find that out later" Gilbert smirked 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know if this is called a "L-E-M-O-N" don't hit me for not knowing that =.=

also, sorry if im bad with it cu'z it's my first time?

You're still unconcious the last thing you know is you're drinking with Allistor -

On the room.  
~Allistor's POV~

'I hope that my fucking brother don't mind?' I thought to myself grinning evily

'Fuck... She's so beautiful... i can't resist' *rape face* I tossed my cigarette aside

~Back to your POV~

Allistor take of his shirt then start to abuse your neck then you mumble something

"So hot..." you said while your eyes is still closed, taking off your sweater

"Look who's participating..." he said licking his lips (again...*rape face*) then you fell asleep again

He start kissing you, then he start to take of your shirt exposing your strapless bra, soon, he take it off

He leaned down putting your nipple in his mouth, and he massaged your other breast with his hand

-  
Arthur starts searching for you but you're not there. the club is so freaking big!  
~Arthur's POV~

'Where the bloody hell is she! I'm sure that i tell her to stay here!' i said shouting angrily on my mind

'And why my fucking brother is not here!' i added, suspicions come to my mind

~Back to your POV~

He start to check the rooms, On the 1st floor, not there, 2nd, not there, the 3rd Floor is left -  
On the room.

He removed all of your garments, leaving your underwear ~Allistor's POV~ 'How about a taste of her blood?'

~Back to you~ He start to pierce his fang on your neck then... a large... bang! on the door, it annoyed him then he rushed to the door

"Hey! what the-" he yelled then he recieve a punch on the face, when he fell on the floor, Arthur saw you lying on the bed then he rushed to you, he saw you naked

"Allistor... you bitch! what did you do to her!" Arthur shouted, punching him again "Like what you see Iggy..."he replied smirking

He punched him again letting a blood flow on his nose

'I guess i deserve this...' Allistor thought to himself

"Get out of here!" Arthur yelled at him

Allistor pick up his shirt then leave.

"Hey _!" he said shaking the crap out of you

"Uhh... Arthur? where am i?" you ask rubbing your eyes, he suddenly turn red

"Urgh~ im so tired..." you said, lying on the bed then pull the bed sheet like you were at home

"My... i guess it can't be helped" he said lying next to you then he cuddled you

-  
Extended Ending:  
Gil and Elizabeth's Drinking Moment

"Maaaaan! drinking here ish shooooo fuuun! I've beaaaat your assss now Gil" Elizabeth said putting the glass of beer on Gilbert's head

"Yoooou shtill didn't beeeeat meee, girl!"  
he said plopping down 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if this is called a "L-E-M-O-N" don't hit me for not knowing that =.=

also, sorry if im bad with it cu'z it's my first time?

You're still unconcious the last thing you know is you're drinking with Allistor -

On the room.  
~Allistor's POV~

'I hope that my fucking brother don't mind?' I thought to myself grinning evily

'Fuck... She's so beautiful... i can't resist' *rape face* I tossed my cigarette aside

~Back to your POV~

Allistor take of his shirt then start to abuse your neck then you mumble something

"So hot..." you said while your eyes is still closed, taking off your sweater

"Look who's participating..." he said licking his lips (again...*rape face*) then you fell asleep again

He start kissing you, then he start to take of your shirt exposing your strapless bra, soon, he take it off

He leaned down putting your nipple in his mouth, and he massaged your other breast with his hand

-  
Arthur starts searching for you but you're not there. the club is so freaking big!  
~Arthur's POV~

'Where the bloody hell is she! I'm sure that i tell her to stay here!' i said shouting angrily on my mind

'And why my fucking brother is not here!' i added, suspicions come to my mind

~Back to your POV~

He start to check the rooms, On the 1st floor, not there, 2nd, not there, the 3rd Floor is left -  
On the room.

He removed all of your garments, leaving your underwear ~Allistor's POV~ 'How about a taste of her blood?'

~Back to you~ He start to pierce his fang on your neck then... a large... bang! on the door, it annoyed him then he rushed to the door

"Hey! what the-" he yelled then he recieve a punch on the face, when he fell on the floor, Arthur saw you lying on the bed then he rushed to you, he saw you naked

"Allistor... you bitch! what did you do to her!" Arthur shouted, punching him again "Like what you see Iggy..."he replied smirking

He punched him again letting a blood flow on his nose

'I guess i deserve this...' Allistor thought to himself

"Get out of here!" Arthur yelled at him

Allistor pick up his shirt then leave.

"Hey _!" he said shaking the crap out of you

"Uhh... Arthur? where am i?" you ask rubbing your eyes, he suddenly turn red

"Urgh~ im so tired..." you said, lying on the bed then pull the bed sheet like you were at home

"My... i guess it can't be helped" he said lying next to you then he cuddled you

-  
Extended Ending:  
Gil and Elizabeth's Drinking Moment

"Maaaaan! drinking here ish shooooo fuuun! I've beaaaat your assss now Gil" Elizabeth said putting the glass of beer on Gilbert's head

"Yoooou shtill didn't beeeeat meee, girl!"  
he said plopping down 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for waiting~! BADASS READER ON ACTION! a bit gore and violence -

'Man... she's really a troublemaker' said Arthur mumbling to himself

After your incident with Allistor, you didn't know what happened that night, you didn't even realize that you were 'naked' that time.

Arthur drove you to your dorm while you're still asleep.

~On your room~ It's already afternoon

'Hmm... where am i?' you asked yourself opening your eyes, then you rolled on your bed, as soon as you realize that you were at your room, you fell on your bed

"Owww... that freaking hurt..." you said standing up

'Why the hell i am here? I thought i was on that dirty place? Well... Huh? but still, why im here!'

"Hey _! You awake? the frog-face is calling ya" said the person on the door

"Who's there?" you ask

Then the door opened.

"Your husband" Arthur said smirking then he quickly close the door before you throw the pillow on his face

"I'll wait outside of the dorm!" he said shouting from outside

You change your clothes quickly because you're kinda' excited... about what?

You and Arthur head to office, you didn't know that it's already afternoon, you're still sleepy

~Inside of the Office~

"Why did you call me so damn early!" you said with a grouchy voice

"It's already afternoon _..." Arthur said trying not to laugh

"Oh about that ma chere... I'm planning to send you off for vampire hunting at the town" he said... perverted as usual...

"What? but..."

"Don't worry,You're going with Arthur" he said cutting you off and handing a gun and a dagger on you

"On it" Arthur butting in then he pulled you out of the office

~Outside of the office~

"H-hey Arthur! that was rude!" you said trying to get free from his grip

"Get ready i'll see you on the front gate" he said leaving you behind

"But the information! what about it?" you shouted

"I already got it~" he said, showing a paper between his fingers

'What's his problem?'

~TIME SKIP~

"Arthur!" you said waving your hand at him

"You ready?" he asked "Y-yeah!" you replied happily but kinda scared

"By the way _, you should put your gun on your holster it will attract attentions" he said getting your gun and kneeling down

"Wha-?" you blushed in deep red Why? because he put your gun on your holster under your skirt!

"Get permission before putting someone's gun!" you yelled at him still blushing

"Yeah, yeah" he just ignored you

"Let's go!" he run, leaving you behind

'Damn brit...'

~TIME SKIP~

You and Arthur arrived at the desserted place where you'll hunt the vampire.

~Inside of the desserted place~

"Let's split up" he proposed "Y-yeah..." you answered with tension

You two split up then you decided to search on the basement

'Let's see... It's a girl... with long hair and a ribbon on her head... who kidnapped a tall young guy with a freaking long loosely hanged scarf on his neck and a woman with a humongous breasts?' you thought analyzing their appearances.

'She sure have some guts kidnapping a guy? probably she's inlove with him?'  
You get your gun, checking every area.

You suddenly heard a gunshot from above, the first thing entered your mind is Arthur. You rushed above then you saw him firing at the vampire

"Arthur watch out!" you shout at him, a stone pillar is falling, instead you pushed him then the pillar fell at your foot

"Ahhhh!" you screamed in pain, tears almost fell on your eyes. the wicked vampire escaped but still on the building.

"_-_! why did you do that?" he asked you with a worried face

"O-oww... just help me get off this thing!" He lifted the stone pillar and throw it somewhere(because of his vampire powers). He helped you stand up and let you sit on the stone.

"Anyways thanks for saving me, love" he said kissing your forehead, of course that made you blush

"So what we will do now? now that i'm injured?" you asked raising an eyebrow

"Just stay here can you?" "But-"

"I'll make it fast okay?" he reassured you

"O-okay..." this time... he kissed your cheek then he left.

'But i want him on my side...' you thought to yourself

'W-what! what did i just say?' you said mentally slapping yourself

"You really piss me off you hunters! why you always get in my way!" an angry voice coming out from a woman.

She attacked you, then you grabbed your dagger then cutted her left hand.

"You!" she kicked you hard, hitting your back on the wall. Your tiny body didn't take the pain, soon you passed out.

~Arthur's POV~

'I really want to go back to her... i really want to take her home... but why did that bloody wanker send _ at this! I'm really gonna kill that frog-face for this!' i thought to myself, still searching for the vampire

~Back to your POV~ "Enough of this Natalia! stop involving persons any further!" a woman begged you heard chains clanging

"Shut up bitch!" she said with irratation on her voice then kicked the woman on the gut

When you open your eyes, you notice that both of your hands were chained, you try to get freed from it, but it's no use, Natalia approached to you

"Now... you'll gonna spill out the beans... now tell me... is that the prince? she asked but you didn't answer

She punched you on the face, landing on the floor

"Tell me!" she said pulling your hair

"No!" you denied

Natalia get a knife then she slowly cut your cheek

"You'll not suffer if you tell me" she said with a wicked smile

"I'll rather die than to tell you!" you said bravely.

"In exchange of my hand...what should i do to you?" she said with that wicked smile on her face again

She tied your feet to ensure that you can't escape, she tied your hand too then she remove the chain.

Natalia pulled you by your hair bringing you to a small warehouse not so far from the other room. She throwed you by your hair.

"I'll confine you here until the boy you with will save you" she said laughing sarcastically

She left, locking the door. you think for a way to get out there, you saw a broken glass, you crawled trying to reach it.

As soon as you reached the broken glass, you rubbed the rope on it. Yes, it's been cutted down, the next thing is the rope on your feet, You successfully removed it.

You go to the door putting your ear on it securing that Natalia isn't there, 'Good... she's not there'

You take your distance then get the gun from your holster and aim it at the door knob, sweet Lord, it broke. You kicked the door hard and sent it flying.

'Should i help the woman earlier?' you thought thinking twice.

'If i helped her there's a chance that the vampire girl will catch us or just ran to Arthur then go home?' the selfish you thought.

For a second, you take the second option but your conscience defeated you.

You go to the other room, seeing the woman sitting there asleep

'Wait... a humongous breasts?' you thought

You approached to her, waking the woman

"Uhh..." she said opening her eyes

"How you-"

"Shhh" you silenced her, you start to remove the rope on her hand and feet

"Thank you" she said holding her wrist

You suddenly heard a footsteps on the metallic ladder the first thing you thought it was Natalia, You immediately grabbed her hand then hide at the room beside the warehouse. You aim your gun at the door, waiting for Natalia to open it.

As soon as the door open, of course, you're starting to pull the trigger

The door opened. It is...

- Cut! XDD guess who's behind of the door?

Wait for the next chapter ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

It's probably boring ya' know? =.= I'm still exhausted cu'z of the yesterday's camping... I'll do anything! please don't hit me! *Italy imitation fail* I can't come up with a good story =.= -  
The door opened. It is...

"Ivan!" the woman's eyes widened then she hugged him

"Sis?"

"Thanks for saving my sister...Um.." he said

"It's _" you said smiling at him

"Thanks _" he smiled back

"So, how did you two ending up in here?" the curious you asked

"We don't know why... it's like we have been kidnapped" Ivan answered "By the way I'm Yekaterina Braginskaya" she said introducing herself

"We should escape now while we still have time, probably more vampires will come here at night" you peek at the door checking if there's any people

"I hope Arthur is alright..." you mumbled to yourself

"Did you say something _?" Ukraine(Yekaterina) asked you "Oh.. nothing" you smiled at her a bit then it instantly gone when you turn around.

The three of you get out the room then you proceed to the 3rd floor taking the both of them to a safest place where they can't be found by Natalia, at the same time, you're searching for Arthur too.

"Oh crap! no more ammo" you complained

"_ I think there are boxes of bullets on the warehouse" Ivan said

"Oh...can you hide for now? I'll find you when i'm done" you said smiling at them

"But _..." the worried Ukrainian said

"I'll make it hurry" you reassured them

You run as fast as you can then you suddenly bumped on something

"_-_!" said the person you've bumped

"A-arthur!" tears came out on your eyes then glomped to him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Look who's talking" you teased

"You broke your promise again,love..." he said

"What do you mean "again"?" you asked raising your slim eyebrow

"Nevermind, anyways, where are you heading?" he ask

"I'm out bullet!" you said with an irritated voice

"_ what happened to you? are you okay?" he's now worried, he notice that there are bloods falling from you. You gritted your teeth.

"You ask me why! you can tell right? i was beaten up! You left me... now you're asking me if im okay? You're crazy! you're the worst Arthur...you're the worst..." he hugged you and you cry at his chest

"Im sorry _" he said putting his chin on your head

"Let go of me Arthur... I'll do this by myself! i don't need any help on the likes of you! Leave me alone!" you said running away

~Arthur's POV~

'My heart almost god ripped when she said that, i was so stupid, leaving her alone while she's still injured. Im sorry _, im so sorry _' a tear fall out to my eyes

~Back to your POV~

'Can i really do it alone?' you wondered

'Of course i can! i can't live depending on him! I guess...' you sighed

When you're on the middle of the stairs...

"Where do you think you're going, gal?" said the person standing there with three knifes on her hand

"Natalia!" your face is so shocked

You run and try to shoot her on the arm, but you missed, she throw the 3 knifes on you, lacerating your left shoulder and left waist causing massive bloods which made her turn into blood thirsty

"Ugh!" you hold your shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

As exchange, you shot her to the shoulder.

"Now we are even..." you said now aiming her forehead, trying to finish it with one blow, Unluckily she dodged

"One question Natalia!, why did you kidnap them!" you yelled, continously firing at her but she keeeps dodging.

"It's none of your business, gal!" she said with an angry tone, the she throw a kitchen knife at you, Good thing, she missed.

You now aim for her forehead trying to finish it with one blow... then... BANG! Bull's eye!

"Ugh..." she kneeled down in pain, slowly falling to the ground.

"Now, tell me..." you said bringing back her words

"Now way in hell, young lady" she said confidently

"Any last words?" you're pointing your gun at her, trying to spit it out

"I...just...don't...want...to be...alone" she said, almost running out of breath and a tear came out from her eye

"I'm sorry... and Goodbye..." you said, you're hand is shaking still resisting to shoot.

"Thank you..." she said, she's turning to her normal human-self, then to turn ashes.

"_!" a voice called you.

"Didn't i tell you to leave me alone? Arthur..." you said, passing out again due to bloodloss.

"Good job handling it alone _" he said, somewhat relieved then he picked you up.

Soon, Ukraine and Ivan get out.

"Please take care of _ for us" said Ukraine smiling at him

Arthur turned around then smile at them "Y-yeah" then he leave them behind.

~Arthur's POV~

'I'm glad that _ is ok, but why it hurts so much? does it because i did something that i musn't?' I wondered to myself.

~Back to your POV~

Arthur called Francis to drive you home.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked

"She's out of control..."

"Are you sure you're gonna do it just for her?" Francis asked, concerned

"I'll be fine,git! Don't give me a look like that, I'm doing this because i love her..."

"Don't tell _ anything about this... So, Later frog-face!" he bid a goodbye

"Oh crap _! you're bleeding too much!" he said panicking, he just noticed.

"Even i don't tell _ about this, she'll still find it out."  



	8. Chapter 8

~Arthur's POV~

"Welcome back, Master Arthur" the butler greeted me and i nodded

"Where is she?" i asked him seriously

"On the basement, sir" he said "Is she fine?" i questioned

"To be honest no... she's been searching for Master Arthur all day, now she's gone wild" said the butler, somewhat worried

Then i went to the basement, then i heard someonw calling my name.

"Where is Arthur!" said the girl, that is chained.

"Seychelles! what the hell is happening to you!" i said, shaking the crap out of her.

"A-arthur?" her eyes widened when she saw me, calmed down a bit

"(_y/n_)...(_y/n_)... who the heck is (_y/n_)!" Seychelles gone wild again, struggling at the chains, her eyes went red, wanting the urge to kill(_y/n_)

"How did she know?" i wondered.

I immediately leave the basement, then head towards to the academy.

~Your POV~

When you opened your eyes, you saw Elizabeth and Francis sitting beside you, while Gilbert is holding your hand, asleep (But, why?)

"How are your feeling (_y/n_)?" Elizabeth asked you.

"My head kinda' hurts..." you said

"Anyways, Liza, where's the Brit?" you asked shyly

"Uhh..you mean Arthur?... I don-"

"Want something to eat?" said Francis butting in, trying to change the subject

"Before that father... why did you send (_y/n_) for that mission!" she said standing up then ready to hit Francis with her frying pan.

"For experience?" he replied with a perverted tone, then run to the hallway

~Francis' POV~

' I'm sorry (_y/n_)'

~Your POV~

"Seriously..." Liza sighed.

"Don't move too much (_y/n_), your wound might open again, especially on your waist" she said, pissed, you nodded

"I'm off for patroling!" she said leaving the room.

'Hey! they didn't answer me, where the hell is Arthur! well, he'll come back anyways...HUH? why am i worried!" you thought

"(_y/n_)? ya fine now?" Gilbert woke up

"Y-yeah" you smiled at him

"Why you ask?"

~Gilbert's POV~

'The awesome me is worried about ya, ya' know!'

~Your POV~

"N-no nothing..." he said

"Is that so?"

"Hey (_y/n_)... wll you attend tomorrow's class?" he asked

"Hmm...probably, no..." you replied, pocking Gilbird at his head.

"Where you here all the time?" you asked

"Y-yeah..." he said

"Thanks for being with me..." you said kissing his forehead as a token of appreciation, of course, he blushed deeply.

"Something wrong? you look red" you asked curiously

"N-nothing... you should take some rest (_y/n_)" he said, then you lay down.

~In the kitchen~

Francis called Arthur on the phone

Francis: "How is she?"

Arthur: "Not good... how come she know (_y/n_)?"

Francis: "Like hell i would know idiot!"

Arthur: "I'll let that pass, is (_y/n_) okay?"

Francis: "Y-yeah, when she woke up she asked me earlier about you"

Arthur: "Did you tell her?"

Francis: "Of course not!"

Arthur: "I'm heading to the dorm, make make me some food, frog-face!"

Then Arthur hunged up.

"He's so arrogant!" said Francis, continue cooking

'But how did Seychelles know (_y/n_), Is there a member of the Vampire Council?' suspicions come to Francis' mind

You closed your eyes for 4 minutes, you want to sleep but you can't, you try to forget what happened to you, but you couldn't.

"Can't sleep?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I want to sl-" the door suddenly opened.

"(_y/n_)!" a familiar voice called you, It was Arthur, he's wearing a black coat, when he saw you and Gilbert together, he gritted his teeth from anger, He immediately approach to Gilbert, Arthur grabbed his collar then give him a death glare.

"Can you leave us alone?" he asked then let go of his collar. Gilbert just leave quietly with an annoyed face.

"How are your feeling?" Arthur asked, placing his hand on your forehead, checking if you have a fever.

"I'm more okay now... rather being alone in that place" you said looking away from him. Arthur sat beside you.

He take a deep breath. "I'll straight to the point (_y/n_), will you give me another chance? I'm no-" you suddenly gave him a tight hug.

"You're not mad?" he questioned, surprised

"What? want me to get mad?" you said, raising an eyebrow

"No... It's just..."

"It's okay now... i want to forget about it..." you smiled at him, he suddenly pulled you closer tohim, then he kissed you.

'Wha-' you tightly close your eyes, he tossed your arms on his neck and pinned you down, he leaned down to your neck, making you feel his hot breath

"May I?" he whispered

"Make it hurry..." you blushed

"Are you sure?"

"Just hurry up damn it!" you snapped

His eyes went red and didn't hesitated piercing his fangs on your neck, gently drinking your blood

(After 1 minute)

"Happy now?" you questioned

"I'll be more satisfied if i can eat up your whole body..." he smirked, making you blush

"Wha-!" you pushed him on the floor hardly, making a loud sound.

"Owww..."

You suddenly become worried...

"Hey Arthur... won't i become a vampire?" you ask

He chuckled "No, unless i fuse my blood with yours" he said standing, giving you a quick kiss, then rested his forehead on yours

"I love you (_y/n_)"

"...I-I love you too..." you blushed in deep red "What's up with that look?" he laugh

"Nothing..."

Arthur look at his watch..."Already this late? You should take your sleep now (_y/n_)"

"But-"

"You can forget it, love, don't worry, i won't leave your side" he said grabbing your hand

"How did you know?" the confused you asked

"I can read person's mind" he smirked

"Don't just read someone's minds!" you're face is now red as a firetruck.

'So cute' Arthur laughed at you, you lay down, still holding his hand until you fell asleep

(After 2 minutes)

"(_y/n_), the food is ready!" Francis opened the door, but when he saw Arthur, the tray at his hands almost fell.

"So the punk is already here..." Francis place the tray on the small table.

"Won't you ask me about Seychelles?" Arthur started while looking at the sleeping you.

"Probably more dangers will come at (_y/n_)" the last part of his sentence became a whisper

"But why it has to be (_y/n_)?" He gently caresses your cheek, Arthur is more worried about you now. He don't know in what way will he protect you.

"You really love her don't you? but didn't your father made a forced engagement of you and Sey?"

"Break it for me" Arthur joked around

"No way!" he growled

"Anyways, if you don't want (_y/n_) to be danger how about you do this..." Francis whispered something on Arthur's ear

"I know you'll not agree but, it's for (_y/n_)'s sake" said Francis

"She'll curse me if i do that, idiot!" Arthur yelled

"I'm just suggesting it, you punk!" Francis fought back.

"It's up to you" Francis added

"Yeah..."

'I don't get it, why it has to be (_y/n_)?' Arthur said to himself

'What if (_y/n_) found out about that bloody engagement? No! i'm gonna break it for sure!' 


	9. Chapter 9

(In the morning)

You opened your eyes slowly, you saw Arthur drinking tea beside the window with his uniform on.

You felt something strange

'Why am i so hungry? i bet i didn't eat something last night cu'z that damn Brit made me sleep!' you thought

"Oh, good morning, love" Arthur smiled at you "Want some tea?" he offered

"S-sure" you yawned. Arthur handed you an Earl Grey tea. When you look at your alarm clock it's already 8:30 AM your class starts with 8:00 AM

"It's already 8:30!" you're surprised

"Speaking of time, why are you still here?" you asked

"Cu'z i want to" he smirked

"Because you what!"

"The potato-loving bastard will understand" he said, taking his last sip.  
"You'll go to school?" he asked

"Yeah..." you said standing up

"Want me to dress you up?" he suggests, giving you a perverted grin, making you blush

"Get out of here you pervert!" you yelled but the blush still remained

"Yea' yea'" he ignored what did you say

So, you get ready for school after Arthur leave.

~Outside of the room~

Arthur saw Francis approaching to him

"What's up?" Arthur questioned

"I need you to approve something" he replied

"What is it?"

"Come with-"

Then you opened the door.

"Oh morning,chairman" you smiled at the French

"What's up?" you asked with the same question

"There's a transfer student (_y/n_)"

"Really! is it a girl? same class with us?" you're eyes widened in anticipation

"Wait-" he want to say something to you but you already left

You grabbed Arthur's arm then drag him to the classroom.

(Inside of the classroom)

You opened the door, you see Mr. Beilschmidt with a girl beside his desk

"(_y/n_)!" Elizabeth and Gilbert said in unison, standing from their seats

~Seychelles' POV~

'Did i just heard (_y/n_)?' i wondered

~Back to you~ "I'll let this pass, take your seats..." said the teacher, then the girl beside him gave you a death glare but you didn't notice

Then you and Arthur sat on your seats

"I thought you'll not attending class?" Gilbert questioned raising an eyebrow

"So introduce yourself" said the teacher, you suddenly remember the old you who transferred in this school too.

"I'm Michelle Chelles, otherwise, Seychelles" she said, smiling

~Arthur's POV~

'Seychelles! God damn it Francis!'

~Back to you~

'A Seychellois? that's rare...' you thought

"Arthur!" Michelle wave her hand at Arthur

"Woah? you know her, bushy-brows?" Gilbert asked

"Y-yeah..." Arthur become more nervous.  
"Sit behind (_y/n_)" said Ludwig

"Oui"

"Why hello there" said the Seychellois giving you a fake smile

Arthur suddenly grabbed Chelles' hand planning to drag her outside

"Excuse us, sir" he said

"What the hell are you doing here!" Arthur asked Chelles

"Isn't that obvious? I'm here to kill your (_y/n_)" she said with a wicked smile

"Do that and i'll kill you" he warned Chelles

"Then go! who knows what will happen to your little brother..." she threatened him

Arthur just leave her behind and headed to the classroom

"What happened to your talk?" you asked

"Nothing much..." he said, irritated as much as ever

(TIME SKIP|Outside of the classroom)

"I'll go to the CR" you said

"Sure..." Arthur replied

~On the CR~

You washed your face, trying to wake yourself from that freaking awful math subject

*sigh*

"I wish that there is no math on the Eaaarth!" you cursed

The light suddenly went off, then you felt a hand covered your mouth.

"Let me go!" you try to elbow that person but made you lean on the wall roughly

"I heard that Arthur love girls with (_your hair length_) huh?" said the person behind the shadows, then you heard sounds of a scissor -  
[A/N: Please read the selection below according to your hair length ]

[For those who has a short hair]

The light went on again...  
"Michelle? what do you want?" you questioned, starting to shiver

"I guess i'll just leave your hair to it's normal form..." she smiled evilly

"I really hate you (_y/n_)! for taking Arthur away from me!" slapping you on the face

[For those who has a medium hair]

The light went on again...  
"Michelle? what do you want?" you questioned, starting to shiver

"You do have a beautiful hair aren't you?..." she smiled evilly

"It makes me want to kill you even more!" now, laughing wickedly

"I really hate you (_y/n_)! for taking Arthur away from me!" slapping you on the face

[For those who has a long hair]

The light went on again...  
"Michelle? what do you want?" you questioned, starting to shiver

"You sure have a beautiful hair... too bad, i really hate it!" she said fiercly cutting your hair shorter

"I really hate you (_y/n_)! for taking Arthur away from me!" slapping you on the face

"Just what the bloody hell relationship you and Arthur have!" you finally snapped

She hit you hard making you fall in the floor, then she roughly pulled your hair.

"I'm his fiancee..." she said, giving you at evil smile

"Like i would care! he already said that he loves me" you fought back

"And i'm damn pretty sure it's forced, right? Arthur will not love someone like you who have a cruel attitude..." you said bravely

"You sure is tough huh?" she said, now choking you

"We will get married no matter what" she added

"Then... i'll just...break that... damn engagement..."

"I really hate you!" her eyes went red, you realize that she has the same race like Arthur, a vampire

"_! what is it taking you so long!" said Arthur, knocking on the women's bathroom

"A-arthur! H-help m-me!" you cried

"Shut up!" Seychelles overpowered your voice, making Arthur open the door, but when he opened the door...

"_-_" his eyes widened in terror, but it instantly gone turning into a smirk

Seychelles stabbed your abdomen with the scissors she's holding, making you spit a lots of blood, you fell on your knees. Arthur just looked at you passing out

"Won't you cry for her?" Chelles asked

"Of course not... she's not dead" he replied.

"What! So it means she's already?" Chelles look surprised

"Yeah, a vampire"

'Since when!' she thought to herself

While they're talking, you take the opportunity to use your vampire power the "fast recovery", To be honest you heard what Arthur said, at first it freaked you out, but you're kinda' thankful, if he didn't make you a vampire you're probably in heaven now?

Seychelles asked "Since when?"

FLASHBACK:

When Francis whispered something at Arthur, it is about you "Anyways if you don't want (_y/n_) to be in danger, how about you do this... make (_y/n_) a vampire by morning

-  
"Hey, that freaking hurt..." you said regaining your posture.

"Nooooooo!" Seychelles squealed

"What are you gonna do now?" you're now threatening her.

At that time Francis arrived

"Michelle! what's happening?" Francis questioned

Seychelles ignored him, she's about to leave the school.

"So (_y/n_) is already awaken huh?" he deeply sighed

"How did you know about this?" you asked

"For you information young lady, i'm the one who suggest it" he said proudly

"I see... so you're the one who wants to make me a vampire..." you use your vampire powers again, this time the "Quick Step" then grab Francis' collar, then your eyes went red

"Just kidding" you teased then laugh

"Seriously (_y/n_)..." is only his reply

"So what are you gonna do now?" Francis asked

"Live with Arthur..."

"FOREVER" 


End file.
